


A thousand pieces

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: M/M, There are slight mentions of food and medication but only in the context of Ben loosing his hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: Being in ‘a thousand pieces’ didn’t stop them from loving each other, in actual fact it brought both Ben and Callum together to be stronger than ever.Or5 key conversations in their relationship!
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A thousand pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around a wording called ‘a thousand pieces’ and therefore I’ve put the direct wording in italics, and any reference to ‘a thousand pieces’ so it’s easier to identify.

Over the course of their year together they had so many ups and downs, the happiness and sadness washing through them and more tears than either of them could count, yet through it all and _a thousand shattered pieces _later two hearts combined joining them together no matter what.  
A year can bring back so many memories, memories that ripped them apart, memories that brought them closer than ever before, empty conversations over empty beer bottles, flashes of love where life took them back to the flat, waking up in each other’s arms, where they were totally them, no secrets, no lies just plain pure love for each other’s a thousand pieces where love stretched out to bring them pieces together, and although they might not all have a home, they found a home in each other, two heartbeats, two soft smiles, two kissable lips, two hands to hold, two teaful cheeks, and two people who had a thousand pieces inside them that they could only fix together. __

____

____

———One———

Yet another night stumbling home slightly battered was something Ben got used to the scene, the blood being absorbed by the tissue he’d lightly tap over, relieving some of the initial pain, temporary scars forming all over his body but since being with Callum the fights became less, Callum pulling out the best in Ben, making him realise that there was a whole beautiful world around him that by getting into fights each week he was missing massive movements. 

They went to bed early, Ben falling asleep with Callum’s arm under his head, Callum sat with his phone on lowest brightness head racing round and round trying to piece together the afternoon that his wedding had been called off, the afternoon before everything changed forever and he had somehow managed to get himself out of it enough that the adrenaline was all that fuelled his body while trying to keep Ben alive, his broken face so prominent in his mind yet the sleeping man next to him looked a world away, his face so soft and so peaceful. Callum didn’t know how he managed to get to this situation, but he was grateful for each moment he spent with Ben, his eyes darting over him looking for a response, staying like that well into the night, questioning the moments he didn’t really know. 

“Stuart” his voice lightly breathes out, enough to stir Ben from his sleep right next to him “hmm” he replies, sleep heavily in his eyes but somehow he’s managed to shuffle up the bed enough to lock eyes with Callum’s, his wide open, darting all over Ben’s face looking for an answer to the question that hasn’t even been asked. “Stuart” he says again, Ben’s face awash with confusion looking back at him a smile forming in the curve of his mouth “it was him wasn’t it, you know the day that I was supposed to get married and you come to find me with blood dripping down your face, he done that to you I know” he says wiping his thumb over the area that had once been painful enough for Ben to wince away at the pain “it wasn’t him, for once he stayed well away from me” he smiles taking Callum’s hand into his own “so who then” he clocks the clock on the opposite side of the room display reading 2am, he hadn’t even realised that he was up so late “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have woken you” he continues, sadness briefly washing over his face “of course you should, you clearly haven’t been asleep yourself and this has been playing on your mind hasn’t it” Ben shuffles up the bed a little more turning to take Callum into his arms briefly. “Yeah it has, but if it wasn’t Stuart then who was it” “Keanu, he thought I was mad about him and Louise because he thought I wanted him, told him to leave but he still wanted her and so we fought it out, ended up hitting him back as hard but still he was the one who got up and walked away, he knew he was getting what he wanted at the end of it and me, well I knew I’d lost you the moment the wedding went ahead. Or at least I thought I did, I thought our love was over you know, us those moments before just gone in an instant of a couple of vows, you won’t even know this but I came, cane to the wedding to have the closure that maybe deep down I was wrong, mistaken about who you really were and yet here we are not needing closure of feelings or thoughts because I have you here in my arms, your perfect body just here for me, Keanu he kept telling me like so many others that I wasn’t capable of feeling any emotions yet I knew inside my heart was pulling and breaking apart every single second until I knew that I was yours, this here is Ben, the person who wants to do the unknown” he points up and down his body “but this, this here is because of people like you, the people who care, who can see through ‘ben’ and instead see a person who wants love and happiness” he continues picking up Callum’s hand and placing it flat against his heart. 

They stay like that a while, Ben’s eyes falling heavy again and Callum’s hand slipping down slightly “you know when I found Whit I thought I’d found my happiness and my future, she was everything to me and was this perfect beauty but then you came along and _I always thought it would be difficult to find someone who would love me when I’m always scattered in a thousand pieces _, my mind was always all over the place stuck in a way that I was almost trapped and yet you saw past that, saw me the me inside that had been longing to escape but after being trapped for so long it was so hard to find and exit. And maybe I am a thousand pieces but we are two lots of a thousand pieces” he looks over at Ben, taking his head between his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. “And I’ll never stop loving those thousand pieces even if that does mean we both get a bit more broken in the process” Ben utters out, his eyes increasingly heavy, Callum’s face mirroring his own their lips place together once again this time holding a little longer until they pull away and shuffle themselves down the bed, Callum taking Ben into his arms “I’m glad it wasn’t my brother, I’d never forgive him if he were to hurt you again, never because you mean more than anything to me, you let me be free, be me” Callum talks against Ben’s back.__

____

____

They eventually fall into a sleeping mess together, hair falling down framing around their faces, eyes tightly shut entering into the world of dreams, arms tangled together, hands slightly intertwined where _thousands of pieces _are connected there in that room. Because no matter how difficult it is to find someone you think loves you feelings will overpower and being you together no matter what stands in the way, even if you both get hurt in the process.__

____

____

———Two———

Self pity was something Ben was pretty used to, stumbling into the hands of whoever he could find at the bar then home to bed with them where he’d wake up the next morning, leave promptly and pretend like nothing had happened and then the cycle would repeat all over again, so when he first lost his hearing and Callum slightly too unwell to be the bearer of his problems he once again hit up the bar in search of someone that was the world away from Callum and his pure love, settling down at a table with a guy then impulsively grabbing his keys just wanting a break for freedom, until that turned into a trip to the police station and suddenly the entrance of Callum’s upset and hurt face proving too much. 

The words Callum said that afternoon rattling around in his head flashing back to being stood in the kitchen, barely hearing Callum’s words but as soon as they clicked they echoed round in his empty head, clouded slightly with alcohol. But now they were sat together on the sofa with some bbc program playing in the background neither of them was fully paying attention to “were you really going to break up with me?” Ben questions out of nowhere “when” Callum returns shaking his head slightly with confusion “you know that afternoon, when you came to tell me but you never walked out the day that I got arrested for stealing the car, the police assessment day” Ben says as though he’s back in that moment again, they aren’t sat overly close, but close enough to feel the pain in Callum’s breathing, “I remember, I was yeah, because you had been out Ben, washing away the things we should have been talking about with alcohol and then trying to go to bed with a guy, I thought we were on track, working through our problems together and yeah you had just lost your hearing but it felt like instead of us coming together to work it through you were back to pushing me away and only wanting me to be there when you needed something, it hurt to be honest Ben, it hurt to see the person I’d have and still would do anything for be hurting but for once also I needed to know my place because I was angry that you were pushing me out. I felt like I barely knew you at the time, we were heading in two separate directions, away from each other and I needed you to realise I wasn’t going to just let you push me over every time something didn’t work out because we both know that’s not fair for either of us” “but it wasn’t intentional” “but how was I supposed to know that Ben, you know, I will probably never know the pain you had to deal with but I was feeling like an accessory, one that you just took around with you because it made people feel like you could feel emotions and yet that’s not what I wanted, I wanted to be loved to be held and appreciated, i wanted you to actually think about me, remember that I still existed” he continued, sadness falling over his face, Ben taking his hands into his own “that’s the thing though isn’t it, you’ll never fully know, no one really will but that doesn’t stop me loving you, loving every single part of you even if I am awful at showing it sometimes” he smiled against Callum’s hand where he placed a kiss, bringing both their hands down to rest in his lap, Callum moving into a kiss. 

They sat like that a while, the silence around them just perfect to frame how they were both feeling, soft smiles at each other. They were home, home in each other’s hearts. _“It’s like trying to complete a puzzle when you don’t even know if you have all the right pieces” _Ben breaks the silence, that familiar glisten in his eyes that Callum knew too well yet Ben rarely showed this side of himself, Callum only actually seeing him cry a couple of times during their time together, neither of them times he wanted to remember but that afternoon being one of them, “well let’s hope all the pieces are there then, because I think they might be I just think you are fitting them in the wrong place, maybe you need a little help and guidance to see where they go, look at the bigger picture and hope that helps” “and what if it doesn’t” “we’ll work through it together, like we always do” Callum smiles, he knows deep down that things will always work out, “I’m sorry for everything I did back then and making you feel like that, sometimes I get so caught up in everything that the only way to deal is to go against everything that I love and that meant pushing you away and looking back I can see how much that hurt you to go through, knowing that you didn’t have many people around for support. Mum said you’d been talking to her earlier that day and the disappointment on your face when you found out, she said it was like your heart fell into _a thousand pieces _and she said she didn’t know how I’d fix it at all” Ben says, pulling Callum’s hands back into his again “and I didn’t think you could fix things either, I thought we would be broken forever, and it seems stupid but the words, the pushing away and the acts you were doing to make yourself feel better and for your dad to feel good it really did hurt but I’m glad we did fix things, fixed that part of our lives because we both know not to do it again and that’s all that matters” he leans forward taking Ben into his arms, placing a kiss to the side of his head allowing him to know that neither of them were going anywhere.____

_____ _

____

Their thoughts and feelings may have made up into a thousand words yet by coming together the pieces started to fall into place, they started to fall into their own places where they were meant to belong. In each other’s hearts and thoughts always. 

———Three———

They were sat outside in the middle of the park, street lights flickering around them, yet in that moment it’s just them, them led on the picnic blanket Ben had set up earlier with a bunch of Callum’s favourite foods, sitting together and eating until the sky formed a a gorgeous scarlet over them highlighting each of their delicate features, with the sun setting behind the trees they pushed aside all the food stuff and led back against the softness of the blanket under them, Ben’s head falling against Callum’s shoulder as he took out his phone and took some photos of them together in that moment to put in their special album of their favourite moments together. Callum absentmindedly drawing shapes on Ben’s hands with his own fingers, eyes meeting each other’s, and slightly rushed kisses to each other’s lips. 

“Do you ever think about it?” he says, their eyes locking again “what?” Callum returns “The way that you wrote on my back when I couldn’t hear, before either of us knew sign” “yeah I do, and sometimes I do it while you sleep on your hand, draw little hearts on you, you probably don’t even feel it but I do it because I know inside you can, and I know how much you needed it that day, to know that no matter what happened regarding your hearing it didn’t change anything between us because I still loved you more than anything, you saved me Ben, saved me before the end and how could I not tell you how much I loved you” “I felt like I’d not be the person you wanted me to be anymore because you fell in love with me while I could hear each breath of your voice and not have you have to repeat everything so many times, and I thought I’d never hear you how I once did and I thought you wouldn’t want that, you were too good for me because at that point I was broken, well I still am” “and that’s more than okay, you fell for me while I was still breaking, I’d do anything for you Ben, anything because love doesn’t just stop when something happens that we might not expect, I’d have been stupid to give you up just based on that” Callum says, turning back to look up at the purple blue hue over the sky, they couldn’t have chosen a better night, the sky was so clear, no clouds just the starting of some stars appearing, taking Ben’s hand back into his, continuing drawing on the palm of it smiling to himself. 

“I guess we were both a bit broken at the time” Ben speaks up after a silence “both dealing with our individual problems, yet love forced us back together, I knew I could have lost you, that moment I got out of the water I knew I had to find you but I couldn’t hear anything, people were talking but my eyes couldn’t see because the lights weren’t clear enough to be able to lip read, and I thought you’d gone forever, Stuart he wanted to kill me because I’d let that happen to you and I knew I had to find you, and that moment I didn’t know if you were still alive and I was terrified because I thought I’d lost you, I didn’t even see the ambulance leave, I thought I’d rather not be there in case you didn’t wake up and so seeing you walk through into mums, it was so overwhelming and then I knew I’d be something different in that moment, that moment our eyes connected again and I wanted to run and hug you but there was this force holding me back, holding me back from doing it” Ben continues taking Callum’s dropped hands into his own, sitting up slightly and drawing a heart “I thought I’d never see you again, I didn’t feel pain but just empty because I didn’t know if I’d hear or see you again, and then I got out and collapsed and just everything was like the end. And if I did go you’d never have heard me tell you how much I love you, I’d trade every single one of these for you” he gestures upto the starlit sky, thousands upon thousands of endless stars filled the sky above them “well I guess what I learned was that I thought I was completely broken but _then you showed me every piece doesn’t have to be in place to create something beautiful _and that has stuck with me” “well yeah of course everything doesn’t have to be in place to make something beautiful because otherwise I don’t think we’d be sat here right now under all these broken stars, you see the sky is beautiful, people are taking photos of it all the time and yet no one really notices how broken up it is, and I guess that’s a little like us, obviously we aren’t as big as the sky but all of our little broken pieces come together to make us whole again and that makes us beautiful no matter what anyone else says or their judgments because you and I are worth a lot more than their words” “and the way you write on my back” Ben questions “well they are the best unspoken words, they mean the most, each little doodle on me, the time it first happened in the kitchen I’ll never forget that because you made me feel something, made me feel okay even if I was crumbling for a moment my focus was on your touch, each little one, each letter and shape, I’ll never ever forget it” “good because now I’ve started I’ll never stop, never stop drawing because even if it makes you smile just a little that’s more than enough for me” Callum returns, sitting up himself, pulling Ben in and drawing a rough star on his back while Ben pushes a short sweet kiss to the side of Callum’s neck, rocking him slightly until he pulls back and their lips connected under the stars.__

____

____

Love would always find a way to present itself, though words, touches and actions and sometimes that meant adapting to the moment, like the stars shining through the darkness, and if something as simple as a little drawing on his skin was enough to bring through that smile Callum was satisfied and couldn’t ask for more. Because sometimes a _thousand pieces are best left untouched _.__

____

____

———Four———

Their days had been long, Ben finishing up slightly early at work and heading over to pick up Callum before going out for a couple of drinks at the vic, chatting lightly about their days, they loved their jobs but loved each other more. 

Falling back into their flat hand in hand, “am I cooking tonight” Callum asks, taking off his coat and placing it on the hook. “We do it together” “okay” he returns starting getting all the things out of the fridge and putting them on the side, Ben pulling out the saucepans and plates, turning off the main lights allowing the sun to flood the room and the lamps making up for the areas the sun couldn’t reach, laying out the table with a couple of flowers and a candle, setting up for date night together, Callum starting to put the food into cook. Callum loved nights like this, being reminded of how he spent so long trying to find the person he craved and there he was now a few footsteps away and all his. It reminded him of how much he pressured himself into loving whit, loving her to the point she was the most special thing his life and being able to push Ben from his mind until every moment he saw him in the square his heart sank and a effort of pda later in an attempt to push Ben out of his life only ended up with him falling deeper and more in love, a drunken night out a kiss happened and Callum immediately regretted it. 

“It’s ready” he said, pulling Ben from his thoughts who had given up on the cooking after only a few minutes of Callum telling him what to do, putting himself down on the sofa, getting up and going to the table Callum placed his plate in front of him, the smell immediately hitting him, Callum always made the perfect meals, something so simple yet always smelled like it had just come out of the top restaurant in London. Callum sat himself down opposite, his hand loosely falling over Ben’s lightly squeezing it and then moving back to start eating. This was fully them, them in their own little bubble, where there was no pretending to be something or someone else just their pure love and appreciation for each other. After they finished Ben got up, taking their plates and then heading into the fridge, that cheeky smile painted over her face, “what you doing” Callum questions “planned a little surprise didn’t I” he says turning around and holding two of Callum’s favourite puddings in his hands, “thought you might like them” “they are my favourite” “I know, I’ve been watching for months looking at what you order while we are out, and when I got the chance I got mum to make them just for tonight” “you had tonight planned” “yeah! Why else do you think I came to meet you at work and then took you out for drinks, I hope they are the best version you’ve ever ever tasted” Ben smiles, walking towards Callum with the pudding on the plate, encouraging him to get up and sit on the sofa with him, being able to snuggle into his side while putting on the tv, immediately pulling up Callum’s favourite film. 

They led there for a while, absentmindedly playing with each other’s hands, peppering kisses occasionally, Callum’s head falling against Ben’s until the Credits only the film started to run and Ben suggested getting up and going to bed, tiredness clear in his eyes, the blueness trapped in sleepy eyes. 

Once in their bed clothes and slightly propped up against the headboard of the bed, they pulled the duvet up over themselves, turning to face each other “do you ever think about that night” Callum asks out of nowhere “what night?” Ben questions, immediately having a whole bunch of nights coming to mind “that night in the park, the first time I kissed you” “yeah I do, of course, that was the day that cemented certain things” Ben returns, that light smile upon his face “what things” Callum shakes his head, returning the smile “the fact that you wanted this, you wanted to feel something, I’ll never forget the moment you said you felt lonely, because a full relationship shouldn’t feel like that it should feel freeing, and I felt like that before I was with Paul, I felt lonely and then after he died I felt the exact same again like I’d never be able to love again and then you came into my life and that moment you touched my hand it was like my world suddenly started to fall back into place, back into a place where I could feel momentary happiness when I was around you” “I felt it that first day too, and then I tried to push it away because while your world was falling back into place mine was _shattering into a thousand pieces _and there was nothing I could do to stop it, and then that night in the park it felt incredible, your lips were so soft against mine and we both wanted it, even if no words were said I could see through that pale dim light that you had a thousand thoughts in your head and then they were gone, in that moment. That night you taught me that _love can exist in the most imperfect lost and broken people _, because in that moment I think we were both broken and yet we found love, true love, the type that’s freeing from everything, and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for allowing me to be me, being the Callum I was always supposed to be” he leans forward, taking Ben into his arms and then replicating the hand on his face just like Ben had that night. “I sometimes think of that morning after, whit woke up in my arms and I hadn’t slept, she was asking me a thousand questions and all that was in my mind was you, and I could have told her then that i was gay but I couldn’t have broken her heart, that’s why I proposed, to make her feel loved, perhaps I was to her what you were to me, the person that made her less lonely and it still hurts to think about how she was just so upset and angry and confused when I told her about us, and it’s weird because there’s nothing I’d rather be doing than to wake up in your arms or to have you wake up in mine, if I’m awake first I’ve memorised each little breath you make, each little movement because you are that one person I was always looking for, drawn to. And yet I never thought I’d find you-” Ben breaks him off, pushing a kiss to his delicate lips, this time however not in the freezing cold of the park but instead in their own bed, in each other’s arms, without many worries.  
Shortly after they led down falling asleep in each other’s arms, the peace surrounded them. ____

_____ _

_____ _

Because no matter how imperfect you are love will always find a way to power through, _a thousand pieces _connecting to being two people together to create a special bond between them into something beautiful.__

____

____

———Five——

After Ben lost his his hearing their lives changed forever, Callum being kidnapped only added to the already deepened fear set within Ben, not wanting to leave the house unless they were staying elsewhere for the night and cutting of contact with those he cared about most seemed the best possible way for him to deal with what he was feeling. He was also certain that Callum wouldn’t love him for how he was anymore, the words that he could make out of the Doctor rattling around in his head while his temperature continued to rise upwards, Callum forcefully telling Phil that Ben was to stay with him the night or at least until he felt better, knowing that he could fuss over him. 

Heading out of the vic, allowing Ben to put his arm around Callum’s waist, walking back to the flat, they were met with the immediate warmth of the heating that Callum had put on earlier that morning, helping Ben take off his coat, getting him a glass of cold water and then taking him through to the bedroom, allowing him to take off the clothes from earlier and putting on a pair of joggers and one of Callum’s oversized tops, placing a kiss to his head, and letting him drift off to sleep, he pulled the curtains together, leaving a little gap for enough sunlight to come through and then headed out of the bedroom, deciding it was too early to start cooking so put on the tv instead, turning to volume down on the chance that Ben may hear it if it was too loud. 

Heading into the bedroom, he found Ben asleep, leg tucked out of the duvet, the other part ruffled up into his hand clutched up by his face, eyes closed shut and everything around him was silent. Back in the kitchen Callum pulled out the medication Ben was given to bring his temperature down, the doctors not fully finding a cause so offering some strong painkillers to eliminate it as quickly as possible, telling Ben to come back when he was better to reschedule the operation. Taking out one of the strips, grabbing a glass and filling it up with cold water and getting one of Ben’s favourite chocolate biscuits from the cupboard he headed back to Ben in bed, he sat down next to him, pushing his legs over in the bed gently, Ben’s eyes fluttering open slightly, closing back up at the light that hit him, Callum pulling the curtains to, blocking out all the outside light, Ben reopening his eyes “Sorry” Callum says, his hand rubbing down Ben’s leg “it’s alright, need to get up anyway” he manages to get out, resisting the urge to close his eyes again. “You need to take these” Callum days hoping Ben’s paying enough attention, placing his finger lightly under Ben’s chin and moving his head so Ben can see him talk “you need to take these” he repeats, Ben slightly smiling at him. He takes the packet, pops two out and then takes them followed by the biscuit, and another kiss on the head from Callum. 

Ben eventually got up to eat, picking around his plate, sleep still heavy in his eyes, Callum taking his plate away and him falling asleep on his arms at the table where Callum rewoke him up and got him to lay on the sofa, arranging the pillows so that they were most comfortable for him to lay on, placing the blanket over his lower half he sat in the chair next to him, wanting him to have as much rest as possible, he knew how much Ben needed to get better, how much that the operation meant to him and the fact that he could have been angry but he didn’t have the energy.  
He checked on him multiple times, the softness of his face while he was asleep was something Callum would never get over, he took his temperature multiple times too, writing it down to make sure that over the next few days it continued to go down. 

By 11pm Callum knew he had to wake him again, wanting them both to go to bed and be comfortable he got the medication ready again, same format as earlier in the day before waking Ben once again, it pained him to see the look of disorientation in his face before the realisation that he was in fact home with Callum. 

Callum took Ben’s hand into his own, leading them both into the bedroom, straight away falling down into their respective sides of the bed, pulling the duvet over themselves, a kiss and then they were led down. 

It was at this point Ben thought Callum was asleep, turning over and running a hand up his chest waiting to feel his breathing to tell whether he was or not, he didn’t have to wait long though, Callum turning over in bed, flipping the switch for the lamp so Ben could see him talking “you alright” “hmm, I just can’t sleep can you teach me something” “yeah of course, what do you want” Callum questions “the way to sign a few things, I think you are right, I do need to learn” “okay, sit up then” Callum returns, he’s smiling, bringing Ben’s hand up to place a kiss to it, dropping it back down and starting to show Ben simple signs against himself, and then using Ben’s hands to replicate the same, “what about I love you” Ben asks, the want to use it more with Callum, “like this” Callum smiles, his head shaking lightly.  
He signs it, to Ben and then Ben replicates, both of them sharing the same smile, heart flutters just like that night a few weeks prior. 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky” Ben starts “not many people would be doing this right now, yet here we are, almost midnight, and sat signing things to each other, in our own little bubble of a thousand pieces” he says, “well, there’s nothing more I’d want to be doing right now, I mean maybe sleeping but not anywhere other than with you” “but what if I’m not ever that same Ben” he says, a shine forming in his eyes “Ben, _I promise you that love will be just as beautiful if you're in a thousand pieces or just one _and that won’t ever stop, okay?” He takes his hands back into his, placing one against his heart and one against his lips “for you” he lowers it slightly so Ben can see the words “always for you” and Ben smiles back. Their faces meet in a kiss, it’s only short but one that means at least something between them. Sleep evident in their faces.__

____

____

They sat talking for a little while until tiredness washed over them both, falling asleep, Ben’s hand against Callum’s chest, feeling the rise and fall and each delicate thump of his heart. To them this was perfection, minus Ben being poorly, because neither of them wanted that.

They fell into peaceful thoughts, their love for each other overpowered anything, because in reality they were two broken people in _a thousand pieces _but that was okay, because their love for each other was the most beautiful thing.__

____

____

———

Sometimes love is a hand hold, a moment together, a kiss to the lips, a conversation about your s/o or learning a little sign language with the person who isn’t worried about you being a thousand pieces or just one. Because no matter what it should be perfect, a perfect version of love where both people don’t feel lonely, trapped, or scared. They should feel free, feel valued and loved, and that may mean having your heart broken more than once before you find that person, but when a heart beats for someone it will always find them at some point, and the thousand pieces will all fall into place eventually, even if that means for a while you are both broken for very different reasons.  
And although they might not all have a home, they found a home in each other, two heartbeats, two soft smiles, two kissable lips, two hands to hold, two teaful cheeks, and two people who had a thousand pieces inside them that they could only fix together.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this is finally out in the world, this is my longest fic I’ve written to date and I’ve loved doing it so much. I’d like to thank the lovely Lisa @lisashighway for allowing me to work on this with her. She has made the accompanying gifs so please go give them a reblog on tumblr. I’ve loved writing this and hopefully between me and Lisa we will have more little things like this in the works soon. (GIF link https://lisashighway.tumblr.com/post/624904838392807424/a-thousand-pieces )   
> Thank you so much for reading, as always kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
